Losing My Mind
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: Since being injected with the Mirakuru, Roy has become faster, stronger, and nearly invincible. Nearly unstoppable. There is however another side effect to the serum that can drive you insane and can cause you to lose your mind by uncontrollable rage. Can Oliver help Roy overcome his obstacles to stop him from becoming like Slade?
1. Rage

Arrow Fanfiction

I do not own Arrow or Teen wolf or the characters I just own the idea and the plot, so for now please enjoy and please review...

**Chapter 1: Rage**

{Roy's POV}

"Thea, I don't know if I can do this." I breathed as I pulled from her kiss. "What do you mean?" She asked breathlessly as I heard her heart racing in her chest. "Roy, what are you talking talking about?" she asked as she tried to pull me closer to her which I pulled away from her at the same second. "Thea, please." I said softly. "I just can't deal with this right now. Okay?" "Is this because of my brother?" Thea asked accusingly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that what this is all about? Did Oliver threaten you?" "No." I replied. "Of course not. It's just that this is something you wouldn't understand."

"Then tell me!" She pleaded as tears began to fill up in her light blue eyes. "Please Roy I don't think I can handle anyone else not telling me that damn truth because their so worried about protecting me!" She cried out. "I'm sick of it! I'm not an innocent little girl who needs to be constantly protected! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?!" "Because I can't!" I shouted as I shoved away from her hard and she nearly crashed headfirst into the wall. I felt my body beginning to shake as my emotions began to spiral out of control again._ I got to get out of here. _I thought. _Oliver's right. I am a danger to her_. "Roy? What the hell-" I cut Thea off as I took off running out of the house.

I ran for what seemed like forever, before I stopped a trucker in a red pickup truck and he stopped when he saw me running out in the middle of the street like an idiot. "Get the hell out of the road you stupid kid!" He shouted poking his head out of the open window. Hearing him shout like that didn't help much with the emotion of rage filling up inside me, as I tore open the car door forgetting my strength as it flew off it's hinges and onto the open sidewalk. "Get the hell out of the car!" I shouted angrilly as I threw him out of the truck and he landed on the street with dark blood pouring out of the back of his head. "Dammit!" I shouted angrilly to myself as I climbed into the truck and took off down the street.

I drove down the street for what seemed like forever, while I tried to calm myself down._ Get a freaking grip Roy! _I silently yelled at myself. _It's your own damn fault for not protecting her better. _Just then I heard another vehicle gaining on me, and as I looked in the rearview mirror, I realised it was Oliver. "Damn!" I shouted. "Thea must have called her brother and told her what the fuck I did!" I didn't stop the car though. I wasn't going to give Oliver the satisfaction of always being right about my temper. I had too much pride within myself to admit that. I kept on driving until I reached the Starling City Boarder and kept on going.

_There's no way Oliver's going to follow me out of the city. _I thought confidently, but yet that still stop me from driving. Where the hell was I going to go now? I was now going to have to deal with the Mirakuru inside me by myself now. The only question that ran through my mind now was, would I be able to handle it? Would I become a monster like Slade? I kept on driving for what seemed like hours, seeing no other cars along the street for hundreds of miles, that is until I passed by a blue jeep which nearly swarved into me. "Shit!" I cried out as I suddenly lost control of the truck as it sped off the road and down a deep hill. The next thing I remembered before I blacked out was seeing a tree heading toward me.

When I woke up next, I heard someone calling out a name that wasn't mine. It sounded like they were calling out someone named Jackson. "Got the wrong guy." I muttered as I slowly opened up my eyes as I saw two teenage boys and a nurse staring down at me. "Well he certaintly does look like Jackson." The nurse said turning to the boy with dark brown hair. "My name's Roy." I said softly trying to sit up, but the nurse held me down gently. "You need to rest." She said softly. "Your lucky to be alive." "My name's Roy Harper," I said taking in as deep as a breath as I could. "I'm from Starling City." "Starling City?" The nurse asked looking at me from a chart she held in her hands. "How did you end up here in Beacon Hills." She asked raising an eyebrow of suspiscion. _Beaon hIlls?_ I thought. _Aw shit! Great just what I don't need to deal with, more supernatural monsters just like me. _

_Too be continued... This is my first crossover with Arrow and Teen Wolf...Please review and tell me what you thik of it so far. I will update the next chapter when I can depending on how many positive reviews I get. Till then this is Tigress-Chan Signing out... _


	2. Unfinished Business

Arrow Fanfiction

I do not own Arrow or Teen wolf or the characters I just own the idea and the plot, so for now please enjoy and please review... if anyone has anything negative to say, then please do not review my story and keep your comments to yourself.

Thank you.

Previously on Losing My Mind: "Thea, please." I said softly. "I just can't deal with this right now. Okay?" "Is this because of my brother?" Thea asked accusingly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that what this is all about? Did Oliver threaten you?" "No." I replied. "Of course not. It's just that this is something you wouldn't understand."

"Then tell me!" She pleaded as tears began to fill up in her light blue eyes. "Please Roy I don't think I can handle anyone else not telling me that damn truth because their so worried about protecting me!" She cried out. "I'm sick of it! I'm not an innocent little girl who needs to be constantly protected! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?!" "Because I can't!" I shouted as I shoved away from her hard and she nearly crashed headfirst into the wall. I felt my body beginning to shake as my emotions began to spiral out of control again._ I got to get out of here. _I thought. _Oliver's right. I am a danger to her_. "Roy? What the hell-" I cut Thea off as I took off running out of the house.

"Get the hell out of the road you stupid kid!" He shouted poking his head out of the open window. Hearing him shout like that didn't help much with the emotion of rage filling up inside me, as I tore open the car door forgetting my strength as it flew off it's hinges and onto the open sidewalk. "Get the hell out of the car!" I shouted angrily as I threw him out of the truck and he landed on the street with dark blood pouring out of the back of his head. "Dammit!" I shouted angrily to myself as I climbed into the truck and took off down the street.

I drove down the street for what seemed like forever, while I tried to calm myself down._ Get a freaking grip Roy! _I silently yelled at myself. _It's your own damn fault for not protecting her better. _Just then I heard another vehicle gaining on me, and as I looked in the rearview mirror, I realized it was Oliver. "Damn!" I shouted. "Thea must have called her brother and told her what the fuck I did!" I didn't stop the car though. I wasn't going to give Oliver the satisfaction of always being right about my temper. I had too much pride within myself to admit that. I kept on driving until I reached the Starling City Boarder and kept on going.

"Shit!" I cried out as I suddenly lost control of the truck as it sped off the road and down a deep hill. The next thing I remembered before I blacked out was seeing a tree heading toward me.

When I woke up next, I heard someone calling out a name that wasn't mine. It sounded like they were calling out someone named Jackson. "Got the wrong guy." I muttered as I slowly opened up my eyes as I saw two teenage boys and a nurse staring down at me. "Well he certainly does look like Jackson." The nurse said turning to the boy with dark brown hair. "My name's Roy." I said softly trying to sit up, but the nurse held me down gently. "You need to rest." She said softly. "You're lucky to be alive." "My name's Roy Harper," I said taking in as deep as a breath as I could. "I'm from Starling City." "Starling City?" The nurse asked looking at me from a chart she held in her hands. "How did you end up here in Beacon Hills?" She asked raising an eyebrow of suspicion. _Beacon Hills?_ I thought. _Aw shit! Great just what I don't need to deal with, more supernatural monsters just like me. _

Now...

**Chapter 2: Unfinished Business**

{Roy's POV}

I remembered reading something about Beacon Hills during the time when I still on Oliver's team. Felicity and I were looking up some information of the effects of the Mirakuru, and instead found some information on something called wolfsbane. At first it seemed a little weird until we looked further into it. We found some traces of wolfsbane in a town called Beacon Hills California, which sent a shiver down my spine, when we clicked on several articles of unsolved murder cases happening all over the town. Another thing that seemed to catch my eye was a creature called a Kanima, which was definitely not a werewolf, but yet it was just as deadly. "Boy, I sure would hate to find myself in a town like that." I heard Felicity mutter. "I thought Starling City was bad enough with all these monsters running around, but it looks like this city takes the cake."

"Click on the last picture again." I said softly as I startled her. Once the picture of the Kanima came up again, I suddenly found myself glued to the computer screen. Staring at this monster, and looking into it's bright luminous colored eyes. It was then that I suddenly felt myself drawing closer toward the screen, until my face was almost touching it. "Roy?" I felt Felicity's hand suddenly touch my shoulder. "Are you okay?" "I-" I swallowed hard as I felt a lump beginning to grow in my throat as I tried to speak. "I know this is going to sound crazy," I began finally drawing myself away from the computer screen as I turned to see Felicity's bright blue eyes staring at me concerned.

"I feel like I know him." "Know who?" Felicity asked. "That creature? how?" "I don't know." I said softly shaking my head. "I just-" I stopped as I stared into the Kanima's eyes again, as I suddenly saw images I didn't recognize beginning to form inside my head. It was as if I seeing memories that weren't my own, but of someone else's.

**{FLASHBACK}**

I saw a blonde haired women lying down on an operating table dead. Her eyes were closed as if she was in a deep sleep and several doctors and nurses were operating on her. There was blood everywhere. So much blood that I tried to pull myself away from the memory but yet somehow my mind wouldn't let me. _What the hell is this?_ I thought. _Whose memories am I seeing? _"Doctor, we're loosing her." I heard a nurse say. "Her life support is failing, it's no use." "No!" The head doctor cried out as he continued to work on the dead women. "I will not lose two lives." _Two lives? _I thought as the doctor finally pulled out a bloody lifeless infant from the women's stomach, and I felt my heart skip a beat of terror.

It seemed like agony as the doctor handed the infant off to a team of other nurses who wisked the infant away out of the O.R. Just as I saw the head doctor beginning to sew the women up, I saw his green eyes flash with surprise. "Doctor? what is it?" asked another nurse with brown hair. "There's something else here." I heard him mutter. "Another child?" the same nurse asked again. The doctor slowly nodded his head. "I think so, but there seems to be a problem." "What sort of problem doctor?"

"The child appears to be stuck clinging to the mother's rib cage near her heart." The doctor said softly. "It could be deceased." "Do what you can doctor, and I'll go notify the people of child services of the child that has been safely delivered." The nurse said as she left the room. It seemed like forever, as the doctor struggled to pry the child away from the deceased women, but to no avail. Finally, just as the clock struck midnight, there was a sickening crunch as I saw the women's dead lifeless body suddenly twitch and jerk slightly as if somehow indicating that she was stil alive before going limp again, and a swirl of blood went flying everywhere. The doctor smiled as he pulled the bloody lifelss infant from the women just as another nurse walked in, this one with bright red hair.

"A success doctor?" She asked as the doctor handed the infant off to her. "It was quite a struggle Jenny." He said as he finally began sewing up the dead women. "I'll tell you, that kid's got quite a strong grip on him." "Another boy?" She asked as the doctor nodded. "Time of birth for the first child was 11:56pm, and the second child was at 12:02am." The doctor reported as the nurse nodded. "I'll get this little guy into the infirmary right away sir." She nodded as she left the room.

Once the doctor had finished sewing up the deceased women, he chuckled lightly he pulled his face mask down from his nose and mouth and I saw his green eyes suddenly flash to a startling blue. "Poor Margret." He said with a slight chuckle. "If only the Mirakuru had worked on you. It could've saved you. Like It had for me." Just then the door of the O.R. opened, and the first nurse with brown hair walked in. "Dr. Ivo, the adoptive family wishes to see you about the health of the children." _Ivo?_ I thought as I felt a surge of fear flow through me, and when I snapped out of it, I found myself back in the present still lying in the hospital bed.

PAGE BREAK

I blinked my eyes a few times before realizing that the same two boys and the dark haired nurse who had introduced herself as Melissa McCall were both looking at me concerned. "Are you okay?" the nurse asked kindly. "You sort of faded out for a second there." "Sorry," I muttered shaking my head to try to relieve some of the memories that still stayed with me. The dead women's body especially was the one thing I couldn't get out of my head. _Was it possible that maybe those memories came from me? _I thought before shaking my head. _Why am I thinking like that? I've never seen that women before in my life, and yet why does it feel like I know her from somewhere before? _

Then I suddenly remembered Ivo's words as he pulled the other baby from the women's stomach. _"I'll tell you, that kid's got quite a strong grip on him." _How the hell was this possible? I thought worried. Oliver said that Ivo was dead. Was it possible that he wasn't? that somehow he was injected with the Mirakuru and was brought back to life? If that was the case, I had to know for sure. I had to confront him to find out some answers.

"Come on boys, we better let Roy here rest up." Mrs. McCall said as she and the two teenage boys prepared to leave. "Wait!" I called after her as she suddenly came over toward me. "What is it?" She asked. "Was there ever a doctor registered here by the name of Anthony Ivo?" I asked hoping I was dead wrong. "Why do you want to know the answer to that?" she asked. "Just please answer me." I said trying not to let my emotions flow within me again. _Stay calm._ I told myself. "I'm sorry Roy, but Doctor Ivo has been out of commission for at least seventeen years now." She replied. "Out of commission?" I asked. "Yes," Mrs. McCall explained. "He left the medical field and became a scientist researching the effects of something called the Mirakuru."

My heart jumped in my chest when I thought about what Oliver had said about how cruel Ivo was and that how he was researching the effects of the Mirakuru to help save his wife who was dying of cancer. Unfortunately shortly after that according to Oliver, was when he went mad and his research was the leading cause of a downward spiral._ Which makes a lot of sense on how Ivo tortured Oliver on the island. _I thought. What happened after that, is something I never was able to figure out. Until now. Was it possible that Anthony Ivo was alive, and that somehow Slade was using him as part of a test subject for the mirakuru's effects to use against Oliver? That was something that I was hoping was not the case.

PAGE BREAK

I shook my head and tried not to think about Ivo anymore when I caught sight of the two boys still in the room, but the nurse Mrs. McCall had left however. The boys introduced themselves as Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, who I had a feeling was the nurse's son. After they introduced themselves to me, it somehow felt strangely a little easier to relax and that I could finally let my guard down without losing control. Although it was certainly hard not to think of Thea though. _What am I going to do now?_ I thought. _Thinking of Thea was the only thing that helped me stay in control over this damn thing. Maybe leaving her behind wasn't such a smart idea after all. If Slade gets to her and she gets hurt, I don't know what I would do with myself._

I cleared my throat and tried to remain calm as I looked at both Stiles and Scott. "So, this friend of yours, Jackson?" I asked with a clear of my throat. "What happened to him if you don't mind me asking." "It's fine." Scott said, as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "He moved away a couple of months ago to London with his family." He explained as I nodded. Suddenly the vision of the deceased blonde haired women seized my mind again, and a flash of the two bloody infants being pulled from her by Ivo. It was hard to let the images of that go.

Suddenly there was a huge BLAST! and the entire building shook like an earthquake. Immediately, I leaped from the hospital bed, and got steadily to my feet as the building trembled beneath me. "What the hell is happening?!" Stiles cried, also getting to his feet. "I'm guessing this kind of thing doesn't happen every day?" I asked as another huge Blast! knocked us all off our feet again, as the door of the room burst opened open. "What was your first clue?" Stiles asked as I could hear the dizziness in his voice. "Beacon Hills is a very unusual town, but a lack of terrorism is one thing we don't have."

"What kind of things do you have then?" I asked as I looked over at Scott who shook his head and said in a shaky voice, "You don't want to know what kind of problems we have here." My head swam as a wave of dizziness swept over me, as I looked toward the door that had been blasted open and a swirl of fear seized my body as I caught sight of Slade dressed like Deathstroke. _Crap! You've got to be kidding me!_ I thought. _This guy just doesn't know when to quit!_

_Someone please tell me I'm dreaming._ I thought trying to keep my cool as I saw Slade turning toward me with his cold dark eyes upon me like a venomous snake, and felt a dread of fear suddenly pulse through me, as my eyes suddenly noticed something silver glittering in his hand in a vial full of crystal clear liquid. "Time for me to finish what I started." Slade said in a disguised voice that made him sound terrifying.

PAGE BREAK

I stood my ground and prepared myself to fight Slade if it was necessary, although I knew deep down, that even I could hold my own against him, Slade's power of the Mirakuru was stronger then mine was, mostly due to the fact that he held the Mirakuru in his blood for at least five years, and had more time to control it. Even though he was doing a horrible job with it and that innocent people were getting hurt because of it. I wasn't going to let that happen to me. There was no way in hell that I was ever going to turn into a monster like Slade.

Slade came closer toward me and my body flinched at the sight of the glittering object in his hand which I could clearly see now was a needle._ A knockout shot. _I thought. _No doubt about it. He's going to knock me out and drag me back to Starling City to be used as his damn little puppet against Oliver._

Suddenly I heard a loud crashing sound that sounded like wood splintering and as I glanced over at Stiles, who had a very scared look on his face. His brown eyes were wide open in pure terror and his hands shook fearfully as I saw a gleaming silver metal bat in his hands which had clearly been reduced to almost nothing. "Well that was stupid." I heard Stiles mutter to himself. "Stiles, why did you think that would work?!" Scott asked as his eyes grew wide seeing the look of fear on Stile's face. "Just because that bat is used against..." Scott stopped as he looked over at me quickly then turned back to Stiles. "Just because that bat is useful against certain beings, what on earth would it make you think it would work against this insane guy who's clearly not human?!"

PAGE BREAK

"Insignificant little brat." Slade growled as he began to swing his arm toward Stiles to knock him away. "Stiles duck!" I cried out as I tackled Slade toward the ground. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. In fact things I feel pretty stupid about now, especially since I used to be a street criminal who was resentful of everyone. Until I met Thea. Through her, I learned there was another way of life and helped me become more calm. Through her love was the only thing that used to keep my calm and steady as I tried to fight against the Mirakuru. Only now, i didn't have her around anymore. Now as I stood over Slade, I suddenly realized now that there was no one around to keep me calm or in control anymore.

Suddenly I felt a sting of pain stab me in the neck and realized with a dread of fear as I slowly realized that Slade had hit me with the needle, and I began to feel my eyes grow heavy and my body began to go numb as I fought the urge to pass out.

I fell to the ground hard as a wave of dizziness swept over me as the room began to slowly spin around me. "Time to finish what we started brother Roy." My eyes grew wide with fear, as I slowly realized that it wasn't Slade I was facing now. It was Sebastian Blood. The same arrogant asshole that first sent my life into a living hell. "No." I muttered weakly, still trying to fight the urge to pass out. "Not again."

"I told you before brother Roy," Sabastian said slowly as I felt my body rising up from the ground as he picked me up. "You'll kill for me."

PAGE BREAK

**(Somewhere in London England)**

"Son? are you feeling okay?" Mr. Whittemore asked noticing the pale look on his seventeen year old son's face. Jackson glanced over at his father from the corner of his eye as a wave of dizziness swept over him and the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground as an agonizing wave of pain flowed through him. "Stay calm son, I'm calling 911." His father said worridly pulling out his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket.

Jackson could feel the wolf inside of him trying to break free. His eyes began to turn to a bright icy blue, and he felt his fangs begining to grow. Something was definalty wrong. What the hell is happening to me? He thought as he fought the urge to pass out.

Too be continued... Will Roy survive Slade's latest attack? Will Jackson and Roy both finally discover the key to their missing past? Tune into the next chapter to find out... 


End file.
